


Sweatshirts and Small Quacks

by Blue2802



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heads up English is not my first language, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Quackity is just anxious, Wrote this at about two in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue2802/pseuds/Blue2802
Summary: When Quackity finds out he is expecting he isn't surprised, his luck is just like that. But he is kind of scared and confused about what this will bring him, especially with the rising tension between Pogtopia and Manburg.Or Quackity finds out he's pregnant with Schlatt child because it just seemed like there is not enough of these.(Also there is not actual shipping is this, because I really don't know how to write it)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 23
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

To be honest Quackity wasn’t that surprised by the news, his terrible luck was just like that.

  


He didn’t want to jump to conclusións too fast, but ignoring the increased hunger, weight and morning vomits was just making him more nervous, it couldn’t be, right?. It had just happened once and both of them had been at least tipsy. And to be honest Schlatt had proven himself to be borderline abusive towards him, harsh, humiliating words and raised hands that luckily had never hit their target.

  


But, alas after a month of constant anxiety over the topic he bought a test, because there was no way he was going to a hospital, the risk of Schlatt finding out was not high but still possible, and there was no way he was risking it. He waited the longest five minutes of his life and there it was:  _ Embarazado _ .

  


_ Chingada madre, estoy bien pendejo  _ Quackity thought to himself, what was he going to do? He knew he didn’t want an abortion, but how was he supposed to raise the baby, should he tell them? but how would that make them feel, that their father was a tyrant, or maybe hide it? that just seemed like it wouldn’t last forever, the child would want to know who their other father was. But most importantly what should he act right now? he could flee, but if he did that he couldn’t be sure that he could take care of himself and the baby.

  


Now, as much as duck hybrid acted like it, he wasn’t stupid, so he decided that the best option was to stay, avoid Shlatt as much as posible, start saving food and resourses for when the baby bump got too big and he had to dissapear. He would also need to start wearing bigger clothes to hide his belly, so he started by wearing a hoodie and jeans once a week, then twice, thrice, etc. until he never wore suits, sometimes when he felt too sick he would also wear sweatpants, the hybrid ram never commented on it, maybe because he didn’t care or maybe because he never paid attention to him, Quackity didn’t care anymore.

  


Every day when the sun was about to go down he would head home with the paperwork he hadn’t finished so wouldn’t encounter a drunk Schlatt, he had never been hit by him, but he didn’t wanna risk it anyways. Every week he would fly to a secret base (he never would have thought he would have one) he made in case he needed to run away and stack a little food.

  


And if he once saw Tubbo talking to Wilbur and Tommy while high in the sky he never commented on it, knowing who Shlatt would react and imaging his own child in a similar situation. It broke his heart every time, but he convinced himself it was the hormones and the hybrid instincts kicking in

  


As two months went by and his belly started to get more noticeable he started to get more paranoid every time he was with someone, so he started to isolate himself, as much as it hurt him, he knew it was the easiest way to keep stares off him. It wasn’t until a month later that he had an actual interaction with someone, and it wasn’t pretty, Schlatt had given him the document that approved the demolition of the White House, so in a rush of emotion he confronted him outside the building he had worked so hard for.

  


“What the fuck Schlatt?” he said after a while of arguing with the other hybrid. “Oh, are you going to cry about it?” the President shot back in a sarcastic tone, right there Quackity decided he was tired of dealing with Schlatt’s drunk ass so he said with his wings extended to make himself look bigger and an arrow ready to be shot “You know what Schlatt, fuck you” and fired, before running into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Tommy in the woods was a curse and a blessing at the same time, he knew Pogtopia had a base he could go to and honestly a safe place to sleep sounded like a luxurious hotel right now. He had been getting tired more easily and faster lately, there were times he had problems flying because of the added weight. On the other hand he was the enemy, Vice President and husband of Schlatt (They’d gotten married in the rush of the moment before the elections as a way to formalise the agreement to pool their votes) so he couldn’t expect to be taken in easily, besides he had also heard that Wilbur was getting more paranoid and his mental state was getting worse, which made him a threat.

Still, he tried negotiating with Tommy “Big Q is that you?” he gathered all his thoughts and stepped away from the tree he was behind “Yeah” a short silence “What are you doing here?”

Quackity weighed his options and decided to take a calculated risk and try to join Pogtopia, it was risky but the hybrid couldn’t really think of anything else.

“Take off your armor” he commanded and after a little complaining the other complied “I quitted”.

“What?”

“Yeah, Schlatt was too much of a dick to keep putting up with him” surprisingly convincing Tommy that he wanted to take down Schlatt wasn’t very difficult and Quackity found it a little worrying, if it was this easy getting in how did they know there wasn’t a traitor among them? _ he _ could easily be a spy sent by Schlatt (he was not but still) to get information.

When they got to ‘Pogtopia’ (which was really just a ravine inside a hill) the hipanic realised how many stairs there were  _ just great  _ was the thought that came to his mind, but thanks to an external entity Quackity would have to thank later he made it to the bottom without falling to his death.

He was however  _ exhausted  _ the baby didn’t make it any easier to keep his balance during the trip down and if the White House stairs were tiring these were a torture. When they saw Wilbur, Tommy quickly explained the situation to the man who looked out of it talking nonsense about his L’Manburg and ending it all  _ very comforting,  _ their leader had gone insane.

During the walk to where he was supposed to sleep, they encountered Tubbo who had been missing from Manburg since Schlatt publicly executed him he was in a poor state, with bandages peeking from under his long sleeves, bags under his eyes and a lost look in his once hopeful eyes, when the kid spotted them he flinched,  _ hard  _ and all Quackity could do was smile in what he hoped was a comforting way and nodded at him to try and make him understand he understand that he wasn’t a threat.

They also encountered Technoblade who looked bored and it was the duck hibrid’s time to flinch remembering the first time they met, on Minecraft Monday and the terrifying look on the other hybrid’s eyes, he walked faster, avoiding eye contact with the older man. When the other noticed his presence he just smiled at the way the hispanic’s wings were slowly wrapping around himself in a protective manner.

Things weren’t ideal (at all).

But at least he had somewhere to sleep.

...

Little victories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched a little bit on the pregnancy stages so it wasn't too far fetched, but it could still have some inaccuracies. I hope that if there are, they don’t bother you guys too much.  
> Also here he is on the fourth and a half month so 18 weeks?

The first days at Pogtopia weren’t easy, but he hadn’t expected them to be; there were things to be done and the fact that he got tired a lot easier lately hadn’t helped. He tried to look at the positive things though, like the fact his hoodies could still hide his belly, he hadn’t encountered Technoblade again and he felt a lot more useful here, he would sometimes help out Niki in the kitchen, make new weapons alongside Tommy and make someone around him laugh from time to time.

He had also talked to Tubbo who at first looked reluctant to talk to him, but after assured him he had completely left Schaltt’s side he agreed to have a conversation with him.

“I have known for a few weeks now actually” The teenager looked absolutely terrified at what he said.

“So you were the one that told Schlatt” He said in an off tone.

“No” the other said in a tone that left no room for argument “I don’t know how he found out, but it wasn’t because of me, I swear” He brought rubbed his hand on his face to gather forces to continue “Tubbo I didn’t know he was going to execute you” He dropped his head onto his hands “I am truly sorry for what happened and not helping you” HIs voice was heavy with regret and sorrow as he remembered the look of absolute panic in Tubbo’s face as he stood in the makeshift prison that day on the festival.

That day he hadn’t had the guts to stop Schaltt, he felt like could do nothing more than shout at him to stop, that it wasn’t necessary, that Schlatt needed to listen. But Schaltt never listened did he? Not when they were at a meeting neither when he tried to make peace with him in an attempt to fix their mangled relationship.

He didn’t know why he even tried, maybe it was in the name of the nice days they had together, before the election and the rare moments after. The day they married for example, neither felt any real attraction to the other, they married to settle their deal for election day; that didn’t stop them from having one of the best days of Quackity’s life though, because by the time the sun was setting his stomach hurt from laughing and his feet from running around a random field near Manburg. At the end of the day they drank together, which proved not to be the best plan, judging by the hispanics belly at the moment but even they he couldn’t bring himself to fully regret it.

Special moments, like when he was praised by the ram hybrid or the days they called each other pet names just for the fun of it. Maybe that’s why he was stupid enough to pu up with him, even on some day having hope of-

His string of thoughts was cut abruptly by a weight in his chest.

Tubbo he reminded himself

Tubbo was hugging him.

“Thanks” the smaller of the two said “For covering for me”

“No worries rea-” Tubbo slipped a little from his grip at his chest and unfortunately touched the bump in his stomach, effectively shutting him up.  _ Fuck _

“Big Q? What is that?” He asks, his eyes focused on the belly that was now visible thanks to Tubbo pressing the cloth down when he hugged the avian.

When Tubbo was about to speak again Quackity interrupted him “Hey listen, you can’t tell anyone, ok?” when the younger one didn’t respond he tried again “Por favor- I mean please I beg you.”

After what seemed forever but was only actually a couple of seconds Tubbo nodded.

“Thanks.” A sigh of relief sounded softly in the poorly illuminated room.

There were some tense seconds before Tubbo broke the silence “Is it his?” he questioned softly looking at the wall.

There was no need to say who ‘ _he_ ’ was.

“Yeah”

“Can I touch your…?” The teenager hesitated to finish his question.

The answer came with hesitation as well, no one had touched his baby bump during the whole pregnancy, but still after a moment he said “Emm, sure” he grabbed the other’s wrist and carefully placed it on top of his stomach.

For a week or so he started feeling little kicks, light and not very often but it was still enough of a reassurance to Quackity that the baby was fine. Because of this he didn’t expect Tubbo to feel anything, so both of them were surprised by the soft movement they felt.

“Did you feel it?” The ex-secretary of state asked as he smiled cheerfully, a strange sense of lighthearted happiness rushing through him. The other nodded with the same energy, they looked at each other and in the heat of the moment laughed; hopeful and genuine. Maybe if such a delicate being could survive to the situation they were in there was hope for things to turn out just fine.

A small light of hope amongst the complete darkness that surrounded them.


	4. Chapter 4

Days got easier as they went by, the burden on his shoulders weighed less now that he had someone to talk to without the constant worry of the bump in his stomach being seen, he could laugh and move with confidence when he talked during the evenings with the moobloom hybrid.

So as he was walking to the room he slept to meet with Tubbo as usual he didn’t expect Wilbur to be standing on the hallway a few meters before his bedroom, and even less the piercing stare he was subject to when the leader realised his presence. His eyes lost in insanity now shone with something akin to a predator's eyes looking down to his prey.

He tried not to appear affected, he couldn’t afford to show any kind of weakness. So he smiled the best he could and called the other.

-Hey Wilbur, what brought you here?-

The other got off his position standing lazily standing against the wall and walked over as he spoke -I needed to talk to you about something that catched my attention- He was now standing almost uncomfortably close so Quackity took a step back.

-Uh sure, go ahead- he said to the taller man, praying it was not about what he thought it was about.

A psychotic smile graced his lips as he asked -Why are you spending so much time around Tubbo lately?- The avian sighed in relief, quietly, but apparently not quiet enough -So you are not answering me? What are you two traitors doing, huh? Are you planning to betray me?- His voice got louder and louder as he spoke, and he walked closer, making the other step back and so eventually ending up with his back against the wall.

The other noticed the use of ‘me’ instead of ‘this country’ or ‘us’ this was personal -No, no, no I would never, I hate Schlatt as much as you really- he said bringing his hands in front of him as to try and have something between them.

The other didn’t seem convinced and swept him off his feel causing him to fall on his backside painfully,  _ God  _ he really wanted to cry right now, the hormones weren’t helping either at all with keeping his emotions in check.

-Why can’t I believe you? You always seem to be hiding something, just tell me what it is and I won’t hurt you-

-I swear I am not betraying you, go ask Tubbo I assure you he will say the same thing-

-Because you are working together!- 

It became a one-sided shouting match with Wilbur shouting, and Quackity trying to reason. That is until the one standing seemed to get tired and brought out his sword down to his neck, intentions clear. In a desperate state with silent tears running down his cheeks, the hybrid looked around for someone, anyone that could help him. And he then noticed the chair that prevented the door of his room being opened, so Tubbo couldn’t get out he guessed. But then, he saw at the end of the hallway hidden just around the corner two shadowy figures who he recognized as Tommy and Technoblade, who had probably heard all the noise.

He didn’t get any more time to ask for help though, as he felt a light kick of his stomach causing him to wince and instinctively put a hand over his bump, which he immediately regretted when he received a piercing stare at his torso.  _ How do I always fuck up this bad? _

-Oh so this is what you've been hiding?- He asked, but in Quackity’s ears it was clear it wasn’t a question, he started to panic even more when the sword at his neck lowered and was not gracing his stomach -Whose is it?- he didn’t wait for an answer as he said -Is it Schaltt’s?- he asked, sardonic.

The bird tried denying it shaking his head desperately, but it was clear that Wilbur wasn’t having it anymore as he said -You do you are carrying the spawn of a monster right?- 

Something inside Quackity snaped -It is mine, not his so shup the fuck up- he said with a confidence he didn’t know he had, but that melted away when the Wilbur’s stare became somthing more that just meanacing, it became dangerous.

Just as the sword started pushing a bit more into him a voice ringed through the air -Will, what are you doing?- Niki, Prime bless her, sounded angry and distracted Wilbur enough for the avian to be able to push the sword away from himself by the flat part and start getting up as fast as the shock allowed him.

Niki ran and got between the two, took the sword harshly and helped Quackity up as he was still struggling to get up -We are leaving Quackity- she said softly as she grabbed his forearm and started leading him towards her room.

As they passed Techno and Tommy she gave them murderous looks and said -I’m going to need to talk to you later- she didn’t revive an answer, but still continued the trip with a fast pace, looking to get as far away as possible.

And as they reached Niki’s room the only thought that went through the hybrid’s head was  _ How do I always manage to mess up so bad? _

His thoughts were getting too loud to be manageable, and even if the tears had long stopped, his heart was racing like he had just ran 5 kilometers.

  
It was  _ too  _ loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, from now on I am probably going to upload a once a week since the holidays just ended :)
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated as always, as well as things you would like to see happen in the story :D


	5. Chapter 5

He was sitting next to Niki while she was rubbing his back in a comforting manner, trying to mimic her breathing rhythm with moderate success. This went on for a couple more minutes before the avian’s brain connected something,  _ Tubbo _ , he got up abruptly, immediately regretting it as black spots obscuring his vision almost completely,  _ ok so not such a good idea. _

It wasn’t time to worry about himself though and he expressed so “Niki, Tubbo is probably still trapped in his room” he said in rapid succession of word and immediately started heading towards the door as he added “I need to check on him” and just as he was turning the door knob Niki rested her hand on his shoulder, silently asking him to stop.

“Tubbo is fine Quackity, he was the one who asked me for help” he turned to face her as he calmed down from his previous haste “Why do you think he didn’t help you?”  _ oh, that actually made sense  _ “Apparently Wilbur told him he needed to talk to you, and had a bad feeling about it” she briefly looked down to his belly before going on “And well, here we are.”

And even if she was subtle about it he noticed the short look directed to his middle section “I’m sorry, I should have told you and the other since the moment you accepted me in Pogtopia, but I was just so scared and well I didn’t want something li-like this to happen” he said sluttering a little at the end out of nervousness.

The blond women pushed the other one back to the edge of the bed to sit down before shooting him what she hoped was an understanding look “You have nothing to be sorry about, you were in a very difficult situation and you did what you thought, I could never blame you for that”

Maybe it was the previous panic, the hormones or the constant anxiety he had been through the lasts months, but the moment he heard those words he broke down and he couldn’t bring himself to care who saw him, he cried the tears he hadn't cried since the election, he cried all the emotions he keep bottled up until it felt like he sinking in a lake of heaviness.

And although he zoned out a little, Quackity could feel the reassuring and comforting hand rubbing circles into his back, most likely in an attempt to calm him down once again after his second break down in the day. After what seemed hours but were most likely a couple of minutes the avian could feel himself start to breath evenly again.

So as he began hearing something else than his own thoughts and sobs he noticed Niki was speaking to him “and if you want I could try to make you new clothes, maybe Techno could help, I heard he lived alone for quite a bit, so maybe he knows something about making clothes? I don’t know really-” before the other could continue her rambling, the hybrid said “Thank you” with a warm smile adorning his face, he had a slight sense of peace he hadn’t experienced in months.

He went on “Well, I think I’ll accept your offer on the new clothes, mine have started to get a little small” Quackity gave her a half hug by throwing his arm briefly around her shoulders briefly before returning his arm to his lap.

They stayed in a comfortable silence until Niki asked “Do you want to go out now?” it was soft, and it made it clear that she would respect his choice, so after a moment of consideration he answered “Sure”.

He should have expected, but it still surprised him to see Tommy, Technoblade and Tubbo waiting outside the door, it made him a little lightheaded to be in the presence of the half-piglin as he was still terrified Quackity, but he willed himself to look the taller man in the eyes. He was half-proud when the other looked back and he didn’t flinch.

Tommy in contrast to the adults next to him seem to have grown a little restless of waiting outside and then having to watch as the rest of them seemed perfectly content with the silence. And true to his straightforward self said “So Big Q…” he hesitated just a tiny bit before going on with his question “Are you really… You know…” said the blond while gesturing to his torso. which now showed his bump a bit more because the cloth had been pressed against it.

_ God this was going to be hard to explain _ Quackity thought to himself as he gathered enough courage tell himself he couldn’t go on with his lie and to answer with the most confident voice he had “Yeah, it's actually not a very long story” he took a deep breath as he started to tell his story to everyone.

_ Well, there is no going back now _

He wanted to hope it was a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if anything sounds awkward or is misspelled please correct me! Also any advise, backfeed or prompts are appreciated!!


End file.
